


乌鸦

by Eluka



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Slut Shaming, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 充满了“我只想爽”的狗血、矫情、车尾气的鸦哥站街文
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Roman Torchwick, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 8





	乌鸦

第一次时他不知道该怎么做，他只是打听到那个地方，然后在那里等着。没有人来，他学着隔壁的年轻男孩，把领子拉低了一些。

然后有个男人来了，他带他去了旅馆。在他犹豫着脱掉上衣时，男人问他叫什么，他想了想，说叫Crow。

“怎么有这么多疤，”男人说，“我不是付钱来看这个。”

“我玩SM。”他头也不抬地扯谎。

“我懂了，”男人把手放在他的腰上，他忍着没有甩开，“你喜欢疼的。”

“闭嘴干我。”他说。

他已经忘了这个男人的长相，但还很清楚地记得那双手，揪住他的头发将他按在胯下口交。他有点恶心，头皮刺痛伴随着快要涌上来的干呕。鼻子埋在肮脏的毛发里时他问自己为什么要忍受这种羞辱，他是个猎人，他能一刀砍下戮兽的头也能一拳把这男人撂倒，也可以让他后悔长这根老二。

然后他想起了两个女孩的脸、没有遗骨的墓碑、Taiyang疲惫的眼睛和他们信箱里待缴的账单，他攥紧了手指，闭上眼睛开始前后摆头。

房间里廉价的套子有一股塑料和机油味，油腻的润滑液从袋子的开口滴到他的手上，他给那人打了几次手枪，躺下在旅馆潮湿有霉味的床垫上。

他不是没做过这回事，但他撒了谎，他不喜欢疼。他灰暗的那部分告诉他这是他应得的，这让他心里好受了一点。他紧紧攀着撕裂般的痛楚，被顶得在床上晃动，脊背压进不太干净的被褥。

中途他咬破了嘴唇，后来想起自己是来卖的，放开声音尖叫起来。这很羞耻但更容易，男人说他很紧，管他叫小鸟，他后悔起了个那么简单的化名。

结束之后他得到了几百lien，外加多出来的20是因为对方看出他是个新手。他借公共浴室洗了个澡，用10lien买了瓶酒，把自己灌到半醉后去付了电费和尘晶供暖的账单，又买了这周的吐司和培根。

Tai没有问他是怎么付的，Tai从来不问。自从Summer失踪后他们等待的希望就在一天天中消磨下去，直到他被Yang生涩的拨号叫醒，赶来安慰一个终于崩溃的父亲。他把Tai金色的头发抱在怀里，告诉他该死的世界还没有完蛋，他会留下来帮忙，求他看在女孩的分上别倒下。

那之后他就留下来了。Tai像是生了病，起码他觉得Tai生了病，否则一个正常的Tai怎么会想要待在床上，不清理房子，又对Yang和她的抛接球毫无兴趣。于是他开始给女孩们做早餐，陪她们玩，教Ruby念连环画里的字，用杀死戮兽的赏金付一家人的开销。

但Yang很快要上学了，马上这会是一笔不小的花费，而他绝不能抛下两个女孩和她们生病的父亲，去遥远的外乡接那些报酬可观又危机四伏的精英任务。

他躲在厨房里喝掉剩下的半瓶酒，不愿让女孩看到他这个样子，然后回到客厅帮Yang做她拼到一半的飞机模型。说来奇怪，他本以为自己会对这件事反应更大些，他陪Tai和Summer看过的电视剧里都有那些暗自哭泣的场面。但事实是他很平静，像平常一样面对所有人，只有某个圆钝的梗刺会在安静或独处时顶破罩子，提醒他有什么已经变了。

这根刺在他等在那条路边时会变得异常坚硬，伸长而凸起，像根老二硬戳戳地顶着他的府脏，让他有种消化不良的感觉。他咽下一口酒，等着下一个皮条客来接走他，一根真正的老二会把这些乱七八糟的臆想都操出去。

他还学会了在不显眼的兜里装一瓶润滑液，但不是每个人都有耐心等他办完这码事，于是他挤进厕所的隔间，解开腰带把手伸进裤子里。一个人的时候他花了点时间摸索，揉着自己的腺区，渐渐地开始自慰。当他意识到时他突然感觉这事很讽刺，他已经和很多人干过，最后还是在一个门锁坏了的隔间里被自己的手指操起来更舒服些。

他倚在隔板上把头甩向身后，胡乱地骂着脏话。隔壁有人敲了敲木板让他闭嘴，他忍着酸痛的手腕和填满了一半的快感，手指又湿又黏地塞在屁股里，烦躁地叹了口气。

“滚，”他喘着气吼道，“我准备开张。”

隔壁安静了一阵，然后问他：“多少？”

他报了价，不一会儿门开了，隔壁的男人钻进来，见到他立刻搂住他求欢。他冷淡地笑了笑，头脑里想到的却是一头朝他扑来的贝奥狼。他幻想这头戮兽用利爪钳住他的腰，张开口吞吃他的欲望，然后从最下流的地方开始，一点点将他撕成碎片。他行驶到一半的高潮被继续推上去，窄小的空间里充溢着汗味和尿液的臭气，但他爽得大叫，放荡地在一间公厕里呻吟，第一次在对方高潮之前射了出来。

那人像他先前一样不住地咒骂，将他抵在隔墙上，一面狠操他收紧的后穴，一面骂他是只顾自己先爽的婊子、被人操射的浪货。临走时男人将一沓零整的纸票卷成一筒，不顾他虚软的双腿，将他推在马桶盖上，把钱塞进了他还淌着润滑液的肛口。他半推半就地挣扎，在纸币捅进肠道时骂出几句微弱的抗议。

他敞开腿坐在那儿，一动不动地待了许久。年久失修的门板上剥下一块漆皮，碎裂的瓷砖缝里积着黑色的污垢。他在墙角的滴水声中缓缓地坐起来，用手取出那卷钱，脱下内裤擦了擦干净，揣进口袋里。然后他收拾好自己走上街，天黑透了，夜晚有些冷，他把内裤团成一团，扔进了巷口的垃圾桶。

那天晚上他不是很想回去，最后一个床客也离开了，他坐在床里边，背靠着旅馆泛灰的白墙，拧开酒壶一口口地灌酒。房间的隔音太差，他听见隔壁传来暧昧的呻吟，楼上的床脚吱嘎摇晃，窗外有红色和紫色的霓虹灯光，穿过窗帘的缝隙在墙上闪烁。

早上他回到家时发现Yang叫起了Tai，正在满屋里找他。Tai问他去了哪儿，他领口下还盖着不明不白的痕迹，随口说去约了一晚。Tai似乎想说什么，又仿佛失去了精力来追究，垂下头回到卧室里。他叹了口气，Taiyang的病总是像这样，夺走精神，磨灭欲望，让人疲惫又懒惰。他不知道Tai什么时候会好起来，但他向Yang保证自己会做早餐，然后像是躲避良心一样躲进了浴室。

他开始整晚整晚地留在外面，不愿面对两个侄女的眼睛和Tai紧闭的房门，把自己扔在旅馆的床上和每一个看中他的人做爱（他不太会管这叫做爱，只是他让人付钱来干他）。他仍然不喜欢疼，但疼会让他心安，似乎这样他就得到了惩罚，长久如此仿佛某种恶劣的旧瘾。

清醒成了不必要的累赘，他总是醉醺醺的，骑在陌生人的胯上，咬着嘴唇吃下别人的阴茎。有时他把绳坠叼在嘴里，牙齿间咬着银亮亮的十字，坐在硬挺的老二上扭着腰呻吟。运气好时这根老二顶到他敏感的肠壁，他在快感中扬起头，捋走汗湿的额发，坠子从他呻吟的嘴里掉出来，挂在起伏的胸口前摇摆。使用过度的部位红肿发疼，他喜欢在摆着腰时叫些淫荡的下流话，能让弄疼他的东西射得更快些。

常客说他是会叫的鸟，他明白人们喜欢他的嗓音，喜欢他细瘦的腰腿，更喜欢他放荡时那点不甘心的隐忍。这些人来这里挥霍，企图在性上寻求可怜的征服感，太过隐忍的他们嫌乖顺，全是放荡的他们嫌低贱。他心底里知道自己很快也会变成低贱的便宜货，但现在他还留着一点猎人的傲气，让他能够在白天把这些变成食物和玩具，支撑着Tai崩溃的家庭。

Tai有次在午餐上问起他钱和任务的事，他感到Tai开始起疑了。他解释说他还有些存款，但Tai也是个猎人，他看得出他并不相信。

那天有个富人开车到街上，他看着价格不菲的晶能车在他面前停下来，男人放下车窗，露出橘色的头发：

“我听说这儿有只漂亮的乌鸦。”

他挥走烟气，这人给他的感觉不太好：“你是谁？”

“叫我Roman。”男人掐熄了烟卷，“上车来，就一晚，我给你五千。”

他本来该听信他的预感，但五千lien，五千lien差不多是Yang一年的学费，五千lien足够他和Tai一家支持一个月。他犹豫地上了车，被穿西装的保镖蒙住双眼。

“这是Junior，”Roman在他旁侧说，“他人很好的。”

直到他在Roman的房子里洗了个澡，而Roman拿出了一根震动棒，他都没觉得有什么不对。有些人喜欢玩具，不算很少见，尽管这样的客人会把他折腾更狠一点，但他能应付得了。

他坐在床沿上，发现床头挂着一副手铐，就是在这时他开始感到不妙的，Roman拉开墙上的百叶窗，那后面不是窗户，是挂满一整个壁龛的道具。

“该死，”他站起身，“我不是来……”

Roman把他按在床上，这个人力气很大，他不知道该不该拒绝，在他犹豫的时候Roman已经铐住了他，举起一只银色的细环。

“试试看，你会是个很好的Sub。”Roman露出令人浑身冰冷的微笑，把阴茎环套在了他的老二上。

那晚他的高潮几乎没有停下来过，Roman的马鞭打在他胸前，aura危险地闪动，手铐的长链突然扭成了无法挣脱的死结。他的眼前蒙着一条黑布，听到Roman换掉了什么器具。

“你的aura很强啊，”Roman说，从他头顶上传来金属和机件的声音，“还有这些疤，你该不会碰巧做过猎人吧？”

他没有说话，有两个跳蛋塞在他的屁股里，疯狂地想让他求饶。阴茎环勒着他的老二，他咬紧下唇，浑身颤抖地在床上挣扎。Roman甜蜜地笑了：“你看，我就说你是个很不错的Sub，你身上有伤更好看些。”

一样更重的东西用力抽打下来，他呜咽着发出惨叫，aura碎了，马鞭再次落在他胸口上，留下灼烫的红痕。

“这样就好多了。”Roman愉快地说。

接下来的半个晚上成了他最淫乱的噩梦，痛苦和快感强烈地交叠在一起，超出了他能承受的任何感觉。他哭叫着咒骂、求饶，眼泪浸湿了布巾。Roman取下他的阴茎环，换成了一根尿道针，每当他诅咒一句这玩意就涨大一些，他疼得尖叫，Roman将它抽出来时他又颤抖地在床上失禁了。

天亮时Roman在同一条街上放他下车，吻了他的手背说他做Sub很美。他怀里揣着一张五千的lien卡，尽量忽略衣服下的鞭痕和下身的刺痛，忍着没有抽开手。

“如果可以有下次……”Roman说。

他冷着脸抽回手，Roman笑了笑，让Junior开车离开。

他在害怕，他不愿承认但他在害怕，疼痛他不在乎，羞耻他也早已经抛弃了，可他突然意识到他害怕那样无法掌控的快感。当他做这种生计时，性愉悦太过奢侈，他配不上也不值得。Roman给他的欢愉和痛楚一样多，他像面对着自己的深渊那样，完全不知所措。

因此当他又在街边看到那辆车开过来（已经是半个月后了），他慌张地躲进巷子里飞走了。Roman让他感到不安全，从那个男人本身到他背后的一切。他没有想那么多，只想着要躲开他，于是打开卷轴接下了一个格林山南方的高级赏金。

他回到Patch已经是三天后，遍身旅尘和无意的轻伤，aura残破不堪。等着他的是两个自以为又被抛弃的女孩，还有为了她们勉强开始生活的Tai。

他和Taiyang对视了很久，彼此都从对方脸上看出了疲累和不堪。“我们得谈谈。”他们同时说。

于是那晚他和Tai做了，像两摊被烧尽的余灰，绝望地想要在火星中重燃。没有aura他变得很敏感，Tai也说不上温柔，他的腰侧被用力地握出淡红色的指印。但Tai在和他做爱，抚摸他，亲吻他，找他快感的角落。他说不上有多久没有人这样接住他，比起Roman强硬的施予，Tai让他感到自己还正常。他闭上眼睛几乎要哭泣，他还是Tai和他们生活里的一部分，他还没有陷进什么无可自拔的漩涡。

Tai很沉默，不顾一切地来吻他，将所有没说出的未言明的都放在他的嘴角。他意识到他也从未摆脱笼罩着Tai的那种悲伤，他们走了太久都还在回头望，墓碑的影子拉得很长，将他们覆盖在盲目的掩饰中，相互隔绝至此。

他也什么都没说，也许他扭腰迎合的动作过于娴熟，也许他压抑的呻吟不太像他，但Tai心照不宣地没有问。第二天他们陷入一种尴尬的默契，似乎什么都没有发生过而他们还能一切照旧地生活。

但他想念Tai，过去的Tai和那天晚上的Tai。现在的Tai在刻意地回避他，在他心里灰暗的那部分又冒出了头，用往日的痛瘾和性造出一只怪异的虫，蚕食他的耐心。他不知道他们之间悬而未决的事实要被忽视多久，无法忍受时他又回到了那条街上。

寒冷的后半夜他从旅馆走出来，上一个嫖客喝得比他更醉，顽固地挂在他身上。他把手脚仍不规矩的男人扔在街边，踢了一脚，转过身看见了Tai。

他只呆愣了一瞬间就明白了Tai什么都知道，原来在等待中耗尽耐心的不止他一人。他转身想要逃走，Tai赶在他变形之前冲过来，抱住他的腰让他们俩一起跪倒在地上。

“Qrow，听我说Qrow，”Tai紧紧地搂住他，他们跪在空无一人的街上，颜色暧昧的旅馆招牌在他们头顶接触不良地闪着光，“别这样对自己，求求你。我会走出来，我们可以去找个工作，我可以去信号，我们能撑过去的。我对不起你现在的一切，我知道，但我不会让你一个人承担这些了，还有Yang和Ruby，好吗？”

他把头埋在Tai的臂弯里，曾经他们也是这样毫无顾忌地拥抱，在学院在走廊里，在维特节的赛场上。现在只有他们两人，Tai的声音在颤抖，他回过身抱住这个男人的后背，点了点头。

他们能撑过去的。


End file.
